The present invention is directed to novel antiglaucoma agents which are effective in lowering intraocular pressure in the human as well as animal eye, to compositions containing these novel compounds and to their administration as well as to methods for preparing these novel compounds.
One of the present therapeutic methods for the treatment of glaucoma usually involves the use of miotics such as pilocarpine or the corresponding hydrochloride or nitrate salt. These drugs when employed in a solid insert such as hydroxypropyl cellulose are difficult to formulate. We have found certain novel pilocarpine salts which can be more readily formulated into solid inserts and have the added advantage of having a longer duration of action.